A visitor from Earth-14
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena, Kara, and the rest of team Supergirl, get a visitor from Earth-14. Supercorp.


The day started out just like any other day, Kara Danvers woke to the bright sun light shining through her window. She and Lena had had a late night of watching movies until the early morning, Kara had insisted that Lena spend the night and not drive back home at such a late time. Lena was already up and in the kitchen making coffee, Kara could smell it from her room and she got up to join her in the kitchen.

"How can you be up so early after watching movies all night?" Kara asked.

"I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep. I don't sleep well anywhere or at any time." Lena said as she handed Kara her cup of coffee.

"Why is that?"

"Between the death threats and work I don't really have a lot of time or piece of mind to fall asleep."

"You are going to burn yourself out if you don't sleep."

"I'm used to it now. I haven't had a burn out in several years."

"Doesn't mean you should tempt fate."

"Neither should you."

"What do you mean?"

"Kara, I noticed you left bed this morning at 5 to do your Supergirl duties and save someone. You push yourself to much too. What if I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You don't push yourself so hard all the time and I'll do the same."

"You make a fair offer. Deal."

"Come on help me make breakfast." Lena said as she began to gathering things from the fridge to make eggs, bacon, and toast with Kara helping her.

* * *

It was later the same day that Lena and Kara were at the DEO looking through some of the intel that had come through on an alien that was terrorizing a neighborhood wanting to get rid of the humans living there. When a portal opened and a woman looking exactly like Kara came running out, she was covered in blood.

"Freeze!" Alex shouted as she and several agents surrounded the woman. The woman stopped, looking around her, she had a look of fear on her face when she saw Alex.

"You can go ahead and kill me Alex." The woman stated.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've lived with you for years before you decided I was a threat. You killed the woman I love. I have nothing left. So, just kill me already."

"What is your name?"

"Really Alex? You want to play with me before you kill me?"

"I'm not playing with you."

"Kara Zor-El. My name is Kara Zor-El. It was Kara Danvers until you decided I was no longer family. Will you just kill me already?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Why not? Is this punishment?"

"What Earth are you from?" Kara asked as she approached herself.

"You…you are me. What is going on?"

"Do you know what Earth you are from?"

"No. It's just my Earth."

"Stay here a moment." Kara used her superspeed to get the device to open a portal and opened a portal to Earth 1 to grab Barry and Cisco. She quickly came back with the two of them.

"You need me to find out what Earth she's from." Cisco asked when he saw the other Kara.

"Yes please." Kara replied.

"Okay. Hi I'm Cisco. I just going to take hold of your hand for a second, okay?" Cisco asked the other Kara as he gently took her hand in his.

"She's from Earth-14." Cisco said as he let go of Kara's hand.

"How many Earth's are there?" Lena asked as she approached them.

"Lena!" Kara said as she super sped to Lena and hugged her like her life depended on her. She then pulled back and placed a loving kiss on Lena's lips, cheeks, and forehead before kissing her on the lips again.

"Umm?" Lena whispered when Earth-14's Kara pulled away with blush filling both their cheeks.

"Sorry. You're not my Lena, are you?"

"No sorry I'm not."

"She's the woman you loved that Earth-14's version of me killed." Alex stated.

"Yes. She's my…she was my wife." Earth-14's Kara said sadly.

"How did you get here?" Barry asked.

"I don't know. I just ran and was thinking about Lena and somehow I ended up here." Kara stated.

"You should stay here." Lena suggested. "Maybe you're meant to stay here."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Barry stated. "I know there are several people on Earth-1 from Earth-2 and Earth-3, but we don't know if it will disrupt anything."

"I'll get in contact with Sara, maybe she could do a history search and see if this Kara being here would be a problem." Cisco said as he moved off to the side to call Sara.

"I know that you're not my Lena, but maybe you'd like to go out with me some time." Earth-14's Kara said to Lena who's hand she hadn't stopped holding.

"I…umm…I…" Lena said trying to figure out what she was thinking by suggesting this Kara stay here.

"Lena?" Earth-38's Kara said surprised Lena hadn't said no.

"Let me think about it." Lena finally said not wanting to upset either Kara.

"I'm going to go get Sara and Zari." Cisco said as he opened a portal and disappeared. He came back shortly with Sara and Zari.

"Whoa." Zari said as she saw two Kara's.

"Yeah, it's strange. Sara, how are you doing?" Alex asked.

"No! Stay away from us!" Earth-14's Kara said saw who Sara was and she put herself between Lena and Sara.

"Kara, she's not going to hurt you or Lena. She's a friend here." Earth-38's Kara stated.

"She works with Alex. She helped her kill Lena. I…I can't…I can't let them…kill you…not again…I…"

"Kara, look at me." Lena said pulling Earth-14's Kara's attention to her, Lena made Earth-14's Kara look at her. "Take slow deep breaths. In and out. You're having a panic attack. In and out. Use your super hearing and listen to my heartbeat. Breath in and out. It's okay. I'm okay. In and out. In and out. It's okay." Lena pulled Earth-14's Kara in to her arms. "I'm right here. It's okay." Earth-14's Kara just cried, eyes tightly shut as she clung to Lena, her head on her chest near her heart. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm right here."

Earth-38's Kara and the others just stood watching the whole scene, they didn't realize just how much this new Kara loved Lena or how much Lena loved Kara. They all stayed silent until Kara had calmed down and was breathing normally.

"This Sara isn't like the Sara on your Earth. She is a friend and she will help, okay?" Earth-38's Kara said as Earth-14's Kara straighten, but continued to hold on to Lena.

"We checked with Gideon before coming Kara from Earth-14 does create some problems, but she needs to help with an issue you are currently having. Reign." Sara stated.

"Reign, she nearly destroyed my Earth. Lena was the one to come up with a solution to the Worldkillers. She created a virus using the one from Indigo's virus, she coded it to delete the Worldkiller DNA after she got a hold of Sam's DNA." Earth-14's Kara stated.

"We have a sample of Sam's DNA." Alex stated, "I took it when we were running tests."

"Winn, I'll need the Indigo virus and help coding the new virus." Lena stated.

"I'll get it started. Alex, we'll need Sam's DNA signature." Winn stated as he went to get started on the virus.

"You got it." Alex said as she headed for her office to send the DNA signature.

"I'm going to need your help. If you are up to it?" Earth-38's Kara said to Earth-14's Kara.

"I'll help. It's the right thing to do. I need to get back to my Earth to protect the people from Cadmus." Earth-14's Kara stated.

"Are Sara and Alex part of Cadmus?" Lena asked worried.

"They help lead it with Lillian."

"So, no matter what Earth I'm on my mother wants me dead."

"She…she told them that you'd be a greater threat than Lex."

"Lex?"

"He was a force for good. Is he not here?"

"Here he is partnered with my mother, working with Cadmus and trying to kill me for going against him."

"Maybe you should come to my Earth?"

"I…I can't. I have…people here that I wouldn't want to leave. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're not my Lena. I just miss you."

"And I'm sure that I would miss you too. I'd always be with you. Just not in the way that you want."

"Thank you. But you'd better go help Winn."

"Why don't you go to the balcony? It always helped the you here to look out at the city. I know that it's not night time and your unable to see the stars, but maybe it would help."

"You always knew what to do and say when I was feeling down." Earth-14's Kara said before kissing Lena's cheek and then headed for the balcony.

"I'll be with Winn if anyone needs me." Lena said as she headed toward Winn and his computer.

Earth-38's Kara, Sara, and Zari just stood in the middle of the room looking from Earth-14's Kara to Lena. Earth-38's Kara didn't know that Lena felt that way toward her and just seeing her with this other her made her want that comfort that Lena was able to give the other her. Sara and Zari watched Earth-38's Kara as she seemed to be lost in thought.

"You know that if she treats another Earth's Kara like that, she must really love you." Sara stated to Kara pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I…I never knew that she felt that way toward me." Kara stated still in shock.

"And what do you feel toward her?" Zari asked.

"I've always cared about her, but after everything that happened with Mon-El and her being there for me more than ever I realized that I fell in love with her a long time ago, but didn't think that she'd ever feel that way toward me." Kara said as she watched Lena typing away at the computer with Winn.

"Maybe you should tell her before she re-thinks leaving with the other you."

"You think that she'd do that?"

"I don't, but you never know. I think she loves the you here more than she'd ever love another you. But you haven't said anything to her about how you feel and if she thinks that she wouldn't be able to have you here but can there, you never know." Sara explained.

* * *

It only took Lena and Winn a few hours to complete the coding and Alex's help they were able to determine from a sample of Ruby's DNA, which part of Sam's DNA they needed to delete. Both Kara's were suited up and were preparing to go handle Reign and the two other Worldkillers. Barry had the virus/serums that Winn, Lena, and Alex were able to create. While Mon-El, Imra, and J'onn also suited up to help keep the Worldkillers preoccupied while Barry injected them with the virus/serum.

Barry had the devices with the virus/serum; both Kara's and the rest of the team confronted the Worldkillers, Barry shot them with the virus/serum. They then took them back to the DEO for the virus/serum to work through their bodies. It didn't take long before all three were completely free of the Worldkiller DNA.

* * *

Earth-14's Kara knew that she needed to get back to her Earth, but at the same time she didn't want to leave Lena. She missed her wife. But she had a world to protect and she would do her job, no matter what she felt. Her Earth deserved to be saved, just like this one had.

"Take care." Earth-38's Kara said to Earth-14's Kara as Cisco was opening up a portal for her.

"You too." Earth-14's Kara said back, before turning to Lena and said, "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Sorry, but I am sure. I have work to do here. People that I wouldn't want to say goodbye to." Lena said as she pulled Earth-14's Kara in to a hug.

"I love you Lena Luthor."

"And I'm sure I love…loved you. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Earth-14's Kara kissed Lena softly before using her super speed to go back to her own Earth, she knew that if she went slowly she wouldn't have left.

Once Earth-14's Kara was gone. Sara and Zari said their goodbyes before Cisco vibed them back to the ship and then Barry and Cisco said their goodbyes and vibed back to their Earth. Leaving Kara, Lena, and the others to wonder just what to do next. They knew that it was only a matter of time before they had a new threat to deal with. Shortly after Barry and Cisco left, they all went their separate ways except Kara and Lena.

Kara and Lena stood on the balcony of the DEO as they watched the sunset, Kara had wrapped an arm around Lena and Lena had her head on Kara's shoulder.

"So…" Lena started to say before Kara kissed her forehead. "We need to talk." Lena said as she turned to hug Kara, her face in the crook of Kara's neck as she hugged her.

"I fell in love with you the moment that I met you Lena. I was afraid that you didn't and won't feel the same toward me, it's the reason I started to date Mon-El. But knowing that you and I feel the same toward each other, just makes me sad that I didn't tell you sooner."

"I love you." Lena said gently kissing Kara's neck before pulling away and looking her in those crystal blue eyes that she loved so much.

"I love you too." Kara said looking in to Lena's emerald green eyes. Kara leaned down to kiss Lena softly, but they were interrupted by Kara's stomach.

"Let's go get take-out and watch 'Princess Bride'." Lena said with a smile.

"As you wish." Kara said as she picked Lena up and flew away from the DEO.


End file.
